


Lights Out

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Prompt: Crowley & his boyfriend Dean go to his law partner’s Halloween party. Crowley sneaks away for a passionate tryst with his young intern, Kevin. Dean doesn’t notice, because he’s already snuck away to be hips-deep in Sam, the cute young waiter who was serving drinks. It’s a good thing the lights are off in the coat room they all picked





	Lights Out

Dean stood at the edge of the room, holding a glass of scotch. He watched Crowley make his way around the room sharing fake smiles with people who's names he probably didn't remember. Dean was proud of his boyfriend and all of his fancy lawyer success, but he wasn't a fan of these kinds of parties. The kind where Dean was just arm candy and no one gave him the time of day and Crowley went around kissing ass to people who made him lots of money. At least there was an open bar. Not that Dean needed it. One of the waiters kept casually sauntering past him offering him glasses of champagne while advertising his run for 'Sexiest Twink Alive'. Dean was very thirsty.

After a while, the waiter stopped making circles around the room and planted himself in front of Dean. He was somewhat taller than Dean, which was impressive, and his long hair was pulled back in a shiny cascade behind him. He had a twinkle in his eye as he got Dean's attention.

“If you've had enough to drink...” he started, then stopped drawing up a certain tension. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

Dean set his glass down, never one to pass up an opportunity. He licked his lips and put on his most suggestive smile. “Ya know? I think there is.”

The waiter set down his tray on top of the bar and let Dean pull him away from the party. There was a room off the foyer, a storage room where the staff were keeping guests' coats for the night. Dean figured it was unlikely anyone would be going in there any time soon and pulled Sam inside and shut and the door. The noise from the party filtered in at slightly louder than a hum.

“I'm Dean,” Dean smirked in the darkness.

“Sam,” came the reply. Then Dean was backing Sam into the wall amid plush, expensive, coats. They kissed in a way that quickly degraded to a tongue down Sam's throat while the younger man held on to Dean's biceps to keep from letting his weak knees get the best of him, especially when a hand slipped down the front of his pants.

Back at the party, Crowley only had eyes for little intern, Kevin. Despite the cheery chat he was having with someone else, Crowley could only watch as his attention turned Kevin's cheeks red. When finally his conversation partner was distracted by someone else, Crowley slipped away into the corner of the room was Kevin seemed to be all but hiding.

“Not one for parties, love?”

Kevin stared down at his shoes for a second before meeting Crowley's eye. “Halloween was easier when it was about candy and not...”

“Not about sucking up?”

Kevin nodded. “Exactly. I don't know how to talk to people.”

“Oh little, Kevin,” Crowley chuckled. “What kind of lawyer gets tongue-tied in a crowded room. You just need practice.”

Kevin wrapped an around himself. “If we're talking about law, I can do that. I've read all the books. I can talk about things that I know, it's just... this is all small talk and kissing ass.”

Crowley threw his head back as he laughed a turned a few heads in their direction. He put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. “You're always a delight, Kevin, darling.”

Kevin blushed again. He looked around the room, but no one was watching them anymore. “Isn't your boyfriend here tonight?”

“Dean is around.” Crowley shrugged. “Why, would you rather be talking to him?”

“No! I mean, I uh- I thought I should say 'hi' is all.”

Crowley stepped a little too far into Kevin's personal space. “Do I make you nervous where we're alone like this, Kevin?”

Kevin shivered. “We're not alone, sir.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “You only call me 'sir' when you want something.”

Kevin looked down again. “I uh... I know you're not... I mean uh-”

Their noses were almost touching as Crowley watched the boy tremble. “Speak up, Kevin.”

He swallowed. “I was wondering if maybe you _wanted_ to be alone, sir.”

Crowley smiled. “Why, yes. I think I would like that.”

The pair found their way out of the crowd and back into the foyer. Crowley opened the coat room door and pulled Kevin in behind him. His lips sealed over Kevin's as his back hit door. He could feel the soft vibration of the younger man's moans against his lips.

Buried between the coats, Dean pinned Sam against the wall with a hand on his shoulder. Sam bit his lip to silence his moans as Dean's cock filled him repeatedly. He couldn't help arching back, shoving his chest into the wall as he pushed back onto Dean's cock. Dean's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him in his fist. Sam wanted to screamed, but the most he could do was to bite into his lip hard enough that it bled until Dean's lips found his again and was moaning helplessly into his kiss.

Dean's lips pulled parted from Sam's only to find his ear and whisper, “Are you gonna cum for me, Sammy?”

Sam's fingers scratched at the wall. He bit into the side of his hand to keep from making a sound. Dean's thrusts grew faster and so did the hand on his cock. The friction built until it burst and Sam's teeth ground down as he came. A second later, Dean buried his face in Sam's neck as he did the same.

The parted to clean themselves up. Sam pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. He still had his shirt, though it was missing a few buttons, but his suit jacket was gone and he couldn't find it in the dark.

“Can you help me find my jacket?”

“Sure. Let me get the light,” Dean said, beside him.

“Why didn't you turn on the light when we came in anyway?”

“Had my hands full, Sammy.”

“It's Sam.” Sam scowled in the darkness in Dean's general direction.

“You didn't seem to mind me calling you Sammy when I was deep in that tight ass of yours-” Dean's hand found the light switch. As his eyes adjusted, his heart skipped a beat.

In the dark of the coat closet, Kevin set up on his knees taking Crowley's cock into his mouth. He couldn't see his face, but he could hear quiet moans when he sucked him all the way down or flicked his tongue under the head of his cock. Crowley's hands squeezed around his wrists leaving him unable to reach his own cock, left to throb and ache in his pants. The feeling only made him work harder, focused only on pleasing the man above him instead of himself.

That is until Crowley pulled him back up to his feet and pushed back into the door again. He pulled open Kevin's pants and pulled his dick free. He stroked them both together, slick with Kevin's spit and precum. Crowley's hand cover his mouth to muffle his whining moans.

“Quiet, Kevin,” he whispered straight into his ear, making his heart flutter. “You don't want everyone at the party to hear what a slut the little intern is.” He chuckled. “What would they think about your role at the firm then?” Kevin made a high noise behind Crowley's palm. “Perhaps you don't mind being the office whore.”

Kevin's teeth ground together, his legs turned to jelly which barely held him up. His cum splattered over Crowley's fist. He was embarrassed to have cum so quickly until he noticed Crowley breathing heavily in his ear, his own cock twitching and spent. His hands ran up Crowley's chest to find his head and pull him for a kiss. That's when he heard someone else talking just before the light flicked on.

Standing directly next to them was Dean Winchester, Crowley's boyfriend. He stared at them with wide eyes that quickly flicked down to their very exposed dicks and cum stained clothes.

“Dean?” Crowley asked in shock.

“Crowley?” Dean said, equally surprised. His eyes flicked to something behind them and Kevin turned his head to look over Crowley's shoulder.

“Sam?” Kevin squinted like he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing.

Sam's eyes widened in recognition. “Kevin!”

“You two know each other?” Crowley asked in continued shock. He took half a step away from Kevin and tucked himself back into his pants and Kevin followed suit.

“We went to school together.” Kevin smiled as he buckled his belt.

“You went to law school?” Dean's face scrunched up in confusion and looked at Sam.

Sam shrugged. “My internship doesn't pay well, this does.”

“It's a great place to meet people,” Kevin said conversationally.

“Someone please tell me what in the bleeding hell is going on?” Crowley exclaimed.

“Honestly,” Dean sighed. “It's not working out between us and I'm taking Sam home with me, so you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.”

Crowley watched in shock as Dean left the room, pulling Sam along leaving nothing behind them but a used condom. “Fucking unbelievable.”

“You can stay at my place. I was just gonna go home and eat caramel popcorn after this,” Kevin offered.

Crowley looked the younger man over. “Ya know... why the hell not?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
